


Talk dirty to me

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Yes, put your finger right there ...





	

  
**Challenge/Prompt** : [Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- dirty talk

  

“Yes, put your finger right there, rub it, rub it harder, make me wet, yes, that’s it, that’s it,” Lavender moans as she feels her clit being stimulated, feels the well-known tingle in her belly, the warmth that spreads between her legs.

Her eyes are shut and she arches her back as a delicious spot is hit.

“Oh, that’s so good, I love it when you put your dirty fingers there, when you spread me apart, when you – uuh – insert them, first one, then two, then three … I feel how you penetrate my body, make me tremble, make me shiver …”

Her voice breaks as her breath comes shorter, when her heart beats faster and she can already feel a heavy climax approaching, collapsing on her bed after a moment, relaxing her muscles and bringing sticky fingers up to her face. _It’s true, when I talk dirty to myself like this I can make my pussy wetter than ever,_ she thinks as she puts the fingers into her mouth to taste herself.

 


End file.
